A New Dreamer
by WALL-E and EVE In Love
Summary: A little fish-pony named Danielle Alexandra Splasher wants to do more than just fish all day. One day, she takes the great leap out of the ocean to make some friends. Join Danielle and her five new friends as she opens up the world of dreams to all other ponies of the ocean and the magical land of Equestria.
1. Chapter 1

There was a time when the world was made of dreams. All the ocean ponies lived happily in peace. But, as time went on, rules emerged in the sea that caused the ocean ponies to stop dreaming. Instead of fishing to live, they now lived to fish. But, there was one born destined to change all. She was a beautiful blue unicorn pony with a silvery-white dorsal-style mane and her tail looked like the tail of a dolphin. Her cutie mark was 2 dolphins. Her eyes were bright blue. To put it simple, she was part dolphin. She was willing to test her courage, even risking her life to follow her dream and without even knowing it, open up the world of dreams to all the ponies of the ocean as well as all the magical land of Equestria. She did not listen to the voices of the crowds, but to the voice of her heart. Her name was Danielle Alexandra Splasher and this is her story.

It was a rainy night in the ocean and the waves were crashing in on Danielle. She jumped from wave to wave, but, a big creature was about to eat her! Danielle was scared. But, just before the creature opened its great jaws, a voice called Danielle's name, snapping her out of her daydream.

"Dreaming about the wave again?" asked another fish pony who resembled Danielle, but her eyes were yellowish orange and her cutie mark was a starfish. Her name was Michelle Badge Splasher.

"Yes," said Danielle.

"Well, come on. Let's go fish," said Michelle. "We're already late." Danielle sighed. She never liked fishing, but Michelle loved it. She liked teaching Danielle the safety of the ocean. The both of them swam off to the fishing grounds of their lagoon.

"I still don't get this stuff about fishing all day," said Danielle as she swam lazily after Michelle. "We already have enough fish to last us our entire lives." Michelle just rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Danielle. You know the rules," she said.

"Yeah, yeah," Danielle said; she'd heard that rule many times, but she disliked it very much. "You can't leave the lagoon because it's too dangerous. Blah, , fishing and more fishing." The 2 sisters kept swimming until a little fish pony filly that resembled Danielle, but her eyes were purple and she had no cutie mark. Her name was Sparkly.

"Hi, Danielle, hi, Michelle!" said Sparkly quickly as she swam up to them. "Guess what I saw. I saw a starfish as big as a mountain." Danielle chuckled. "And guess what else," said Sparkly.

"What, little girl?" asked Michelle.

"That starfish is mine and only mine," said Sparkly.

"Well, don't worry, Sparkly," smiled Danielle. "The big starfish is your and nopony else's."

"Yes! I love it and it's mine. All mine," said Sparkly.

"That's great, Sparkly," said Danielle. "Now, go play and dream with your giant starfish."

"Dream?" Sparkly said. At the mention of "dream", Sparkly closed her eyes and flipped upside down. Danielle chuckled.

"We have to put Sparkly to bed," said Danielle. "Come and help me." Danielle gently pushed Sparkly with her nose. Michelle followed. After Sparkly was safely in bed, it was time to fish again.

"Ugh, Sparkly's such a pest," moaned Michelle.

"Well, you're so slow," teased Danielle as she began to swim faster. "Bet you can't catch me!" she shouted as she swam away. Michelle swam after her.

"Hey, no fair. You got an early start," said Michelle as she swam after Danielle. Both fish ponies were neck-in-neck, but nither of them was getting ahead of the other. Finally, Danielle saw the rocks that marked the boundaries between the lagoon and the open ocean.

"Danielle, wait!" shouted Michelle, but it was too late. Picking up more speed, Danielle jumped over the rocks. Michelle swam to the surface with a moan. She saw Danielle poke her head out of the water on the other side.

"See? You can't catch me," said Danielle. Michelle just stared at her. "What are you doing?" said Danielle. "Come on, jump."

"No way I'm doing that," said Michelle crossing her forlegs together.

"Ooh! You remind me of an animal that goes…" Danielle made clucking sounds like a chicken. "Chicken," she laughed crossing her forlegs together and blowing her dorsal mane out of her face.

"I'm not playing anymore, Danielle," said Michelle. Danielle swam off. Then, she swam right into a wave. She was bodysurfing!

"This is the best wave I've ever seen," she said. "I wish Michelle could see this." She swam to the top of the wave and jumped over it. Danielle looked around her and suddenly spotted the leader of her "pod" right in frontof her. He looked like Danielle, but was a darker shade of blue, had indigo eyes and a black mane and tail in the same style as Danielle. His cutie mark was a fishing net. "Good morning, leader," said Danielle nervously. "Michelle and I were chasing each other and we were going to fast that I couldn't stop, so I had no option but to jump."

"Uh-huh. Just playing, right?" said the leader sternly.

"That's right," said Danielle. "If I hadn't jumped the rock, I would smash myself into them and that's no good, right?"

"Seems to me that something's wrong with your sonar sense, girl," said the leader.

"No, no," said Danielle. "I'm fine, really."

"Then, I need to refresh your memory a bit," said the leader. "Follow me." He swam back to the lagoon and Danielle unhappily followed him. Later that night, Michelle was still complaining.

"I really can't understand you," she said. "We're almost finished with class, but, no, Danielle has to put a jellyfish on for a hat." Danielle shyly blew her dorsal mane out of her face. "Danielle has to juggle sea cucumbers," said Michelle. Suddenly, Danielle heard a soft, gentle voice in the air.

"Danielle. Danielle, come," said the voice.

"Did you hear that?" asked Danielle.

"What?" asked Michelle. Only Danielle could hear such a beautiful, gentle and friendly voice.

"You can't wait forever, Danielle. You have a mission to accomplish," it said. "Dream or don't dream. Come or don't," Danielle smiled. She couldn't wait to find out who this mysterious voice belonged to. Then, a big black winged creature with white markings on its belly leapt over the rocks and into the lagoon.

"Did you see those markings on its belly?" asked Danielle.

"It got into the lagoon!" said Michelle.

"Let's go," said Danielle.

"Yeah," said Michelle. They swam underwater again and gathered in a circle surrounding the big creature. Other fish ponies who all had the same manestyle as Danielle gathered around as well. They were all silent until the leader spoke up.

"Listen to me. You're safe," he said. "It's a manta. It's harmless. Just don't get too close."

"What do we do?" asked a fish pony who was floating right beside the leader.

"Nothing," said the leader.

"She's beautiful," said Danielle. She started to swim toward the manta.

"Hey, Danielle. Don't get too close," said Michelle, but Danielle was already face-to-face with the manta.

"Hi, I'm Danielle," she said.

"I know," said the great manta. "You're Danielle Alexandra Splasher." Danielle was surprised. Not many fish ponies could pronounce such a long name. Most of them just called her "Danielle" for short. "You've got the glow," said the manta.

"The glow? What glow?" asked Danielle.

"You've got the glow of a dreamer," said the manta. "If you follow and listen to the voice of your heart, you'll never feel lonely again. For now, I must leave."

"Will we meet again?" asked Danielle hopefully.

"I'm not sure," said the manta. "But I do know that I would be more than happy to provide you with my guidance." She slowly opened her wing-like fins and gently wrapped them around Danielle, giving her a hug. Danielle liked the idea of such a kind creature wanting to be her mentor, so she returned the hug. And so Danielle discovered that as long as she followed the voices of her heart, she would never feel lonely again. Then, the manta ray left. Danielle swam back to the rocks, repeating the words the mysterious voice had told her earlier.

"Dream or don't dream," she said. "Come or don't." Then, the mysterious voice spoke again.

"There comes a time in life, Danielle when you don't know what else to do but go your own way," it said.

"Who are you?" asked Danielle. "You're not the manta. Your voice sounds different."

"I am the Voice of the Sea," said the Voice.

"The Voice of the Sea?" said Danielle.

"Yes," said the Voice. "The manta that I sent was a messenger, one of my angels and your mentor. She has told me all about you. You're ready?"

"Ready for what?" asked Danielle.

"Ready to take the great leap out of the ocean," said the Voice.

"What should I do?" asked Danielle. "How will I know the true purpose of my life?"

"You will know the true porpose of your life when you discover a very powerful type of magic that lies within the Elements of Harmony while the sun does something completely different." Danielle was excited. She'd never heard of the Elements of Harmony, but she was eager to find out what they were and how they would help her find her true porpose in life. And she also wanted to know what the sun would do that was different.

"Danielle Alexandra Splasher," said the leader who had followed her to the rocks. "Come back here, now!" Danielle was scared, but she really wanted to find her true porpose in life. The Voice kept telling her to leap out of the ocean, but her pod was telling her to go to bed. All these voices overwhelmed her, but then she was determined and made up her mind. Danielle waved goodbye to her pod and swam quickly towards a nearby beach. Then she jumped right of the sea. Her beautiful blue coat shone in the moonlight and soon, Danielle's hooves touched land and she galloped away.

"Goodbye, Danielle," said Michelle.

"Listen to me, everyone," said the leader. "Tonight, 1 of us has broken the law. It was Danielle. Danielle chose to leave this pod. Danielle Alexandra Splasher is now an outcast forever!"

In the morning, Danielle was fast asleep on a train headed toward a mysterious little town. When she woke up, she found herself in a town that she'd never seen before, not knowing which way to go, but willing to follow the voice of her heart. She got to her hooves and started walking around. As she walked, Danielle saw something scurry past her hooves and hid under a bush. Peeking underneath it, she saw a little brown chipmunk shivering in fear.

"Shh. Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you," she whispered.

"Promise?" said the chipmunk, peeking at her.

"I promise," said Danielle softly. The chipmunk calmed down and turned invisible. "Hey. Wait a minute," said Danielle in surprise. "Where'd you disappear to?"

"Do you promise not to hurt me?" asked the chipmunk. "Because I taste very good to horses."

"I promise, little one," said Danielle. "That I will cause you no harm."

"Ok," said the chipmunk. He made himself visible again. "Ta-da!" he shouted. Danielle's jaw dropped. "Hey, hey. Close your mouth. I can see your teeth," said the chipmunk.

"Hey, I…! How did you do that? Suddenly, I couldn't see you," said Danielle.

"I did it with my powers," said the chipmunk. He took a good look at Danielle. "And you, who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Danielle Alexandra Splasher," said Danielle.

"I'm Stripe, but what are you doing here?" asked the little chipmunk.

"Well, see… I wanted to get out of the ocean to fulfill my dream," said Danielle.

"You ran away without permission?" asked Stripe.

"That's right," said Danielle.

"No. Danielle, I ran away, too!" said Stripe. "That's right. Not because I was looking for something like you. I was just bored. I'm a little chipmunk chicken, you see. I couldn't stand being made fun of forever, you know."

"Yes. I understand," said Danielle.

"Besides, the ponies in Ponyville might have interesting things to talk about," said Stripe. Just then, a bright purple Earth pony with a purple cotton candy style mane and tail, dark blue eyes and an apple and banana cutie mark walked up to the pair. "Go ahead, Danielle. Give it a try," encouraged Stripe.

"Hello," said Danielle, but the Earth pony gave a long loud gasp before dashing away. "I wonder what's bugging her," said Danielle. "I don't know," said Stripe. "But, let's go make some friends." Together, they set off. But, Danielle could see that Stripe couldn't run as fast as her. "Um, why don't you grab onto my tail?" said Danielle.

"Good idea," said Stripe. He took hold of Danielle's tail. But, when Danielle started running, Stripe was afraid he would fall off. "Danielle!" he shouted. Danielle turned around, but Stripe fell off and a nearby post.

"Whoops," said Danielle as she looked for Stripe. Stripe was on a post, dazed and trying to get his bearings.

"Right here," he said. He got to his paws and walked up to Danielle. She bent down to his level.

"I think you have to hold on to me tighter," said Danielle. "What about on my head just on front of my horn?" Stripe sat on Danielle's head in front of her horn and held on tight. "Hold on like this? That feel much better," said Stripe. Danielle started walking towards a garage where buses were coming and going. There standing by the doorway was a little white Earth pony. She had a rosy red mane and tail, eyes and a T.T.C logo as a cutie mark. She was holding a clipboard in 1 hoof and a pencil in her mouth.

"Well, here goes," said Danielle. She took a deep breath and bravely walked up to the Earth pony. "Good morning. My name is Danielle Alexandra Splasher," she said politely. The Earth pony took Danielle's hoof and shook it.

"Good morning, Danielle. It's a pleasure to meet you," said the pony. "I'm Bubbly. Here at the Bus Depot, we sure like making new friends."

"Nice to meet you, too," said Danielle.

"So, what can I do for you?" asked Bubbly, letting go of Danielle's hoof. Danielle cleared her throat.

"Well, I was wondering if you could answer a question for me," she said.

"I sure can," said Bubbly. "What would you like to know?"

"Every morning, the sun rises and every afternoon, it sets," said Danielle. "What else can the sun do?"

"Well, the sun can shine down on the buses when they're clean and make them sparkle," said Bubbly. "Would you like to see it?"

"Sure," said Danielle. Bubbly gave a loud whistle to call the buses back.

"Come back, everypony!" she shouted. All the buses rumbled toward Danielle and surrounded her. "Now, why don't I introduce you to my big city friends?" said Bubbly pointing to the buses and other city vehicles.

"Yes, please," said Danielle. The vehicles waved as Bubbly spoke. "This is O-Train, GO-Train, Subway Train, Streetcar…" She took a deep breath to introduce the closest members of her city friends: 2 buses and a yellowish-brown Pegasus pony with a red mane, tail and eyes, disordered wings, a red-cross cutie mark and a propeller on her head. "Buddy the bus, Cloudy Dust and Loriel."

"Hi, there," said Loriel as she smiled at Danielle. "Love the mane."

"Why, I'd say they're already part of the family," said Bubbly. Danielle chuckled.

"Well, I'd like to be part of the family," said Danielle.

"Would you like to stay for brunch?" asked Cloudy Dust as she smiled sweetly.

"Absolutely," said Danielle. The city vehicles, Cloudy Dust and Bubbly cheered. Later that day, Danielle and Stripe kept walking, hoping to find some more friends.

"I guess making the buses sparkle is different, but what else can it do?" asked Stripe.

"Making the buses sparkle isn't different," said Danielle. Stripe noticed that they were now in a very quiet neighbourhood with no cars or trucks.

"Hmm, it's pretty quiet around here with no ponies living here," said Stripe.

"Well, it can't be completely uninhabited, now can it?" said Danielle. Suddenly, they could hear yawning from the house behind them.

"Time to get up," said a voice. The door opened to reveal a light blue Pegasus pony with a light yellow mane and tail and orange eyes. "Good morning. Surprise!" she said.

"I don't get it. What's your name?" asked Danielle.

"It's me, Stella. Why? Have you heard of me?" replied Stella.

"Not really. I'm Danielle Alexandra Splasher and I was hoping you could answer a question for me," said Danielle.

"Sure I can. What's your question?" asked Stella.

"Every morning, the sun rises and every afternoon, it sets. Well, what else can the sun do, Stella?" asked Danielle.

"It can hide behind the clouds. I'll show you what I mean as soon as I finish practicing," said Stella.

"Practicing for what?" asked Danielle.

"Super Stella," said Stella pointing to a nearby poster that showed a sleek dark blue Pegasus with a dark yellow mane, tail, dark orange eyes and a star with wings as a cutie mark. "She's going to perform at the summer sun celebration and I'm going to show her my stuff."

"Who's Super Stella?" asked Danielle.

"She's my best friend," said Stella. "The pony I go to the air show to see. 1 day, I want to be just like her."

"Please. She'd never accept a Pegasus who's too young to perform in an air show," said Danielle playfully teasing her.

"Hey, I can do something neat," said Stella.

"Prove it," said Danielle. With that, Stella raced down the runway picking up speed. It wasn't long before she was airborne. Danielle and Stripe were shocked.

"What'd I say? I can do something neat," said Stella. "I'd never leave Ponyville hanging." She saw the look on Danielle's face and laughed. "You should see the look on your face," she giggled as she flew past Danielle. "You're a laugh, Danielle Alexandra Splasher. I can't wait to hang out some more." With that, she flew away fast.

"Wow," said Stripe. "She's amazing." Danielle just stood there with her jaw dropped. "What? It's kind of neat once you get used to it." They kept going until they came to the top of a snowy hill with a little shop at the top. Stripe looked around in awe. "It's beautiful…" he said.

"What? The shop?" asked Danielle.

"Not the shop. Her," said Stripe pointing to a yellow unicorn pony with a white mane, tail and pink eyes. Her horn was glowing pink, too. She had 3 music notes for a cutie mark and was moving sheets around as she talked to herself.

"No, no. Oh, goodness, no," she murmured to herself. Stripe was completely breathless as he watched her work. His heart skipped a beat.

"How are my strips? Are they straight?" he asked carefully checking his stripes with his little paws. Danielle walked over to the pony.

"Good afternoon," she said.

"Just a moment please. I'm writing a song about scraping your knees," said the pony in rhyme. "Oh, yes. A catchy beat always does the trick. The perfect solution when I'm in a fix. Why, Spirit Rhymes, you are a talent. Now, what can I do to help you?" she asked in rhyme, but, when Spirit Rhymes turned around, she shrieked at the sight of Danielle. "Oh, my gosh! Why does your mane look like it's in pain?"

"Well, a pony named Stella kind of frizzed it up," said Danielle. "I just wondered if you knew anything about the sun."

"Never mind about the sun. I need to make your mane look fun," said Spirit Rhymes, pushing Danielle away.

"Wait! What are you doing? Help!" said Danielle. Stripe just followed, smiling in awe. Spirit Rhymes did all kinds of things to Danielle's mane until she was able to get it back to normal. Spirit Rhymes gasped upon seeing Danielle's fishy mane.

"Now, go on, my chum. You were telling me where you're from," she said. She started to pull an outfit on Danielle causing her to choke.

"I've… run away from… the ocean to-" Danielle was about to say, but Spirit Rhymes let go of the fabric sending Danielle tumbling to the ground.

"The ocean? Oh, my gosh! It's beautiful. It's magical. It's shiny. I've always dreamed of living there," she swooned. "I can't wait to hear all about it. We're going to be the best of friends, you and I. Let me make you a song that'll tell you to fly," she said, running off to do just that. Danielle started to gasp.

"Quick! I need to get some air!" she shouted running off, followed by Stripe, who sat on her head moments later. They were now being carried to a mysterious underground salty place. Stripe was still thinking about the beautiful, talented song designer they had met earlier.

"Wasn't she wonderful?" he asked.

"She sure was," said Danielle. "But, I wonder why it's so dark down here." They then heard what sounded like a men's choir. They looked around a corner to spot a bunch of machines singing. Leading them was a white Pegasus pony with a yellow mane, tail and eyes. She wore a miner's hat on her head with its light on and had a salt shaker for a cutie mark. A dump truck began to sing out of tune.

"Oh, my. Um, stop please, everyone." She flew over to the dump truck. "Excuse me, Dumper. I mean, no offence, but your rhythm was just a teeny-tiny bit off," she said with a blush. She flew back to her place and cleared her throat. "Now, then. Follow me, please. A-1, a-2, a-1-2-3-"

"Hello!" shouted Danielle. The Pegasus miner squeaked in surprise as she stared at her. The machines all zoomed away. "Oh, my. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to frighten your buddies. I just wanted to know if you knew anything about the sun, but it's so dark down here." The Pegasus landed in front of Danielle and shyly kicked the ground. Danielle chuckled softly.

"I'm Danielle Alexandra Splasher," she said. "What's your name?"

"Um… I'm Rachel…" said the pony softly.

"Sorry. What was that?" asked Danielle.

"Um.. my name is um, Rachel…" said the pony even softer backing away a bit.

"Didn't quite catch that," said Danielle. The pony squeaked in fear. The machines motered behind her. Danielle looked at them. "Well, it looks like your buddies are back. So, I guess everything's ok," she said. The pony just whimpered a reply. "Ok…" Danielle said with a nervous chuckle. She looked up a Stripe. "Well, she seems nice," she said. The pony saw Stripe on Danielle's head and she gasped.

"A baby chipmunk!" she exclaimed. "Oh, I've never seen a baby chipmunk before. He's so cute."

"Well, well, well," said Stripe.

"Oh, my. He talks. I didn't know chipmunks could talk. That's just so incredibly wonderful. I-I just don't even know what to say," said the pony happily.

"Well, you don't have to say anything," said Danielle. She stared to walk to the elevator shaft, but the pony followed her.

"Wait, wait. What's his name?" she asked.

"I'm Stripe," said Stripe.

"Hi, Stripe. I'm Rachel. Wow! A talking chipmunk. And what do chipmunks talk about?" Rachel wanted to know.

"Well, what would you like to know?" asked Stripe.

"Absolutely everything," said Rachel. Danielle chuckled.

"Well, I started out as a little chipmunk pup…" Stripe began to tell his story as Rachel followed Danielle to a little pond. By the time they got there, it was sunset. "…And that's the story about my whole entire life. Well, up until today. Would you like to hear about today?" said Stripe, finishing his story.

"Oh, yes, please," replied Rachel.

"I am so sorry. I forgot to tell you. I have a lung condition that makes me have to run outside for air once if I'm indoors," said Danielle.

"I didn't know that," said Stripe. He accidentally fell off Danielle's head and scraped his knee.

"Oh, look at that. He's so sweepy, he can't even keep his wittle bawance," Danielle said, sweet-talking the chipmunk in pain. Rachel picked him up in her hooves.

"Poor thing. We simply must get him a bandaid," she said. After helping Danielle patch Stripe up, she flew away.

"Thank you, Rachel! Goodnight!" Danielle called after her.

"Huh. Why didn't you tell me you have a lung condition?" asked Stripe.

"Sorry, Stripe. We need to find out about the sun and the Elements of Harmony. I can't shake this feelings that the ponies we met today have something to do with it. Now, where's the light?" said Danielle. Suddenly, the lights came on and lots of ponies surrounded her, bubbling out one word.

"Surprise!" Danielle gasped. She couldn't believe the ponies were able to throw a party underwater. On top of that, she even had her own underwater library. Danielle wondered how it was possible. But, she quickly found herself face-to-face with that cheerful purple pony she saw earlier.

"Surprise! Hi, I'm Purple Pie and I threw this party just for you! Do you like it? Do you, do you, huh, huh, huh?" said the hyper pony.

"Very surprised," said Danielle. "Libraries are supposed to be dry."

"Well, that's silly. What kind of party would it be if it were dry? I mean, duh. Boring! You see, I saw you when you 1st got here. You were all 'hello' and I was all (gasp) Remember? You see, I never saw you before and if I never saw you before, that means you're new. 'Cause I know everypony. And I mean, everypony in Ponyville. And if you're new and that you hadn't met anyone yet. And if you hadn't met anyone yet, you must not have any friends. And if you don't have any friends, you must be lonely and that made me so sad. And then, I had an idea. That's why I went…" she imitated her gasp from earlier making Danielle chuckle. "I just thought I'd have a super-duper-fantastic party and invite everyone in Ponyville. See? See? And now, you have lots and lots of friends!" said Purple Pie. The other four ponies stood around her. Danielle started to gasp again and her cheeks were red.

"Are you ok, little one?" asked Bubbly in concern.

"I think I need some air!" Danielle choked out before racing to the surface.

"Aww! She's so happy, she's crying!" said Purple Pie, watching Danielle swim frantically for the surface and take in a big gulp of air. She sat next to the pond, looking at the sky. She sighed. Just then, Stripe came out of the pond.

"What's the matter, Danielle?" he asked. "Are you sad?"

"Forgive me, Stripe for bringing you on this journey that has no meaning," said Danielle. "I'm beginning to think I'll never find what I'm searching for."

"What am I hearing? The great dreamer stopped dreaming just like that?" said Stripe. "What about these ponies? I think you're very close to finding your porpose within them." Stripe jumped back in the water to give Danielle some time to think.

"Maybe, Stripe is right. These ponies may have nothing to do with the sun, but they might just help me find my true porpose in life," Danielle said to herself finding her confidence. Then, she heard the Voice From the Sea talk to her.

"When the sun arrives in its special place, you will discover the true porpose with the ponies you have met. You will discover their skills of harmony if you give them a chance," said the Voice.

"I hope you're right, Sea," said Danielle. "I hope these ponies do help me find my true porpose in life." Just then, Stripe came back out of the pond.

"Come on, Danielle. It's time to watch the sun rise," he said. Danielle followed the other ponies with Stripe on her head to the Town Hall. Purple Pie stood next to her.

"Isn't this exciting? Are you excited? 'Cause I'm excited. I've never been so excited! Well, except for the time I went (gasp) but, I mean really, who can top that?" she said in a single breath. Rachel's underground buddies warmed up their voices as Rachel conducted them. The mayor came up to speak to the ponies.

"Fillies and gentlecolts, it is my pleasure to announce the Summer Sun Celebration and the longest day of the year," she said. The ponies cheered.

"And now, to raise the sun, is the good, the wise…" the mayor spoke.

"Ready?" whispered Rachel. The underground machines "cleared" their "throats," ready to sing.

"Princess Celestia!" the mayor announced as Rachel's machine friends sang. But, when Spirit Rhymes opened the curtains, there was nopony there. The ponies gasped.

"That's not a very good sign," said Danielle. The ponies were all talking in confusion and concern.

"Calm down, everypony. There must be a simple explaination for this," said the mayor.

"Ooh! Ooh! I love guessing games. Is she hiding?" said Purple Pie, looking around. Spirit Rhymes looked backstage and came back onto the balcony.

"She's gone," she said. The ponies gasped.

"Ooh. She's good," said Purple Pie. But, she shrieked when she saw a cloud of purple smoke. The other ponies gasped when they saw the purple smoke turn into a black pony with a wavy purple mane, tail, beady eyes and a half-moon for a cutie mark. She had a horn and wings.

"Oh, my beloved subjects. It's a pleasure to see your little sun-loving faces," she said with an evil laugh.

"What did you do to our princess?" asked Stella about to fly up and tackle her, but Bubbly grabbed her tail in her teeth.

"Easy there, Stella," she said muffled. The black pony cackled again.

"Don't you know who I am?" she asked.

"Ooh! Ooh! More guessing games," said Purple Pie. She tried to guess the name of this evil pony. "Um.. Hockey Smokes. How about Queen Meanie. No, Black Snooty, Black Snooty! Mmm!" Bubbly shoved an apple in Purple Pie's mouth.

"Does my crown no longer count now that I have been locked away for a thousand years?" said the dark pony, getting in Rachel's face, frightening her. "Did you not see the signs?" she touched Spirit's chin with her mane, making Spirit shudder.

"I did. And I know who you are," said Danielle. "You're the mare in the moon: Nightmare Moon." The other ponies gasped in surprise that Danielle actually knew this evil pony. Nightmare Moon turned to Danielle.

"Well, well, well. Somepony who remembers me. Then, you must know why I'm here," she said.

"You're here to.. to.." Danielle said. She gulped, knowing that what Nightmare Moon was about to do wasn't good.

"Remember this day, little ponies. For it was your last. From this moment on, the night will last forever!" cackled Nightmare Moon. Danielle cringed at the purple smoke, wondering what to do next…

**A/N To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

Nightmare Moon cackled as Danielle gulped some more. "Seize her! Only she knows where the princess is!" shouted the mayor as 2 guards flew up and tried to attack her.

"Stand back, you fools!" yelled Nightmare Moon as she laughed. Her eyes flashed white and she struck lightning on the guards. Quickly, she turned into a cloud of purple smoke. She was soon gone in a wisp. Stella meanwhile finally managed to break free from Bubbly's grasp and flew after the purple wisp.

"Come back here!" she shouted. But the purple cloud of smoke was gone. Stella was panting as she hovered in the air. "Nighttime? Forever?" she asked herself fearfully. She saw Danielle galloping away fast. "Where's she going?" she asked herself. Back at the pond, Stripe was feeling sleepy while lying in his little bed.

"We've got to stop Nightmare.." Stripe was about to say, but he fell asleep. Danielle placed a blanket over him with her magic.

"You've been up all night, Stripe. You are a baby chipmunk after all," she said. Danielle clicked off the light and went into the next room. Luckily, the noise she was making didn't wake up Stripe. He was too tired for any noise to wake him up. Danielle however was wide awake searching for a book about the Elements of Harmony as they were the only things that could stop Nightmare Moon. "Elements, elements, elements! Ugh! How can I stop Nightmare Moon without the Elements of Harmony?" Danielle asked herself frantically. Suddenly, she found herself face-to-face with Stella.

"And just what are the Elements of Harmony? And how did you know about Nightmare Moon, huh? Are you a spy? Whoa!" Stella said as she was pulled back by Bubbly who had arrived with the rest of the ponies.

"Settle down, Stella. She's not a spy. But, she sure knows what's going on, don't you, Danielle?" said Bubbly. Danielle sighed. She knew she would have to tell the ponies the truth if she wanted to find her true porpose in life.

"I've heard stories about Nightmare Moon. Some mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop her. But, I don't know where they are, where to find them or even what they do. You see…" Danielle explained. Purple Pie cleared her throat.

"You're from the ocean and you're a dream-loving fish-pony and you wanted to leave the ocean to follow your dream because all you do at the ocean is fish all day and you want to do more than that and without even knowing it, open the world of dreams to everypony!" said Purple Pie. The ponies were shocked, wanting to know if that was all true.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's not the situation," said Stella.

"No, it's all true. But, how did you know that?" asked Danielle.

"Just a hunch," said Purple Pie.

"Wait a minute. Let me get this straight. You're part dolphin?" asked Bubbly.

"You're a dreamer?" asked Spirit Rhymes.

"You're from the ocean?" asked Rachel.

"Mm-hm," Danielle said with a nod.

"That is… awesome!" said Stella. The ponies all gather around her except for Purple Pie.

"The Elements of Harmony, a reference guide," she said reading the title from a book. Danielle came to look.

"How did you find that?" she asked.

"It was under E!" Purple Pie sang joyfully.

"Oh," said Danielle embarrassedly. She flipped open the book with her magic and began to read. "There are six Elements of Harmony, but only five are known: Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty and Loyalty. The sixth is a complete mystery. It is said that the last known location was in the acient castle of the five pony sisters. It is located in what it now…" The ponies found themselves in a spooky-looking forest that was very dark and eerie.

"The Everfree Forest!" they all said, trembling at the sight of the eerie place.

"Whee! Let's go!" Purple Pie said happily.

"Not so fast," said Danielle, stopping Purple Pie in her tracks. Danielle sighed. "Look, I really wish you could come with me, but my big sister says nopony likes a pony with a disability."

"That's not true, little one. Just because you have a disability doesn't mean you have to go into that creepy place alone. We'll stick to you like the wheels on the bus," said Bubbly. The others voiced an agreement.

"Especially if there's cheese wheels in there," said Purple Pie. She looked at Danielle for a second. "What? Those things are good for you!" she happily trotted into the woods. Danielle took a deep breath and followed the five ponies into the woods.

"So, none of you have been in here before?" she asked.

"Oh, no way. It's even more frightening without the light of day," said Spirit Rhymes.

"And it's not natural," said Bubbly. "Folks say it doesn't work the same way as Equestria does." As she spoke, a purple wisp crawled in the cracks of a cliff under her hooves.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Danielle.

"Nopony knows. You know why?" said Stella mischievously, creeping toward Spirit, Purple and Rachel who were trembling in fear.

"Stella, quit it!" warned Bubbly.

"Because everypony who's ever come in has never come out!" said Stella. On cue, the cliff broke causing the wingless ponies to fall and scream. Stella and Rachel kept themselves in the air with their wings. "Rachel, quick!" cried Stella.

"Oh, my goodness, oh, my goodness," cried Rachel as she and Stella went to save their wingless friends. Stella picked up Purple Pie, Rachel grabbed onto Spirit's tail to slow down her falling and Bubbly grabbed onto a branch. However, Danielle was still sliding and she was about to fall off the cliff. Bubbly let go of her branch and slid down after her.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" she shouted, grabbing Danielle's hooves.

"Bubbly, what do I do?" asked Danielle trying to pull herself up. Bubbly tried to pull Danielle up, but she wasn't strong enough. After looking up, she knew what to do.

"Let go," said Bubbly.

"Are you crazy?" asked Danielle.

"No, I'm not. I promise you'll be safe," said Bubbly.

"That's not true!" shouted Danielle fearfully.

"Now, listen to me. What I'm saying to you is the honest truth: Let go and you'll be safe," said Bubbly warmly. Danielle didn't want to lose trust of this friendly pony, so she let go. Danielle screamed as she fell until she found herself caught by the two Pegasi, Stella and Rachel. Danielle sighed in relief, but she yelped when they dropped slightly.

"Oh, sorry, girls. I'm not used holding anything more than a salt grain or two," said Rachel and Danielle watched Bubbly jump down the mountain like a mountain goat. What the ponies didn't know was that the purple wisp was actually Nightmare Moon and she was cooking up another challenge for the ponies to face...

"And once Purple and Spirit were safe, whoosh! Me and Rachel loop-de-looped around and wham! Caught you right in the nick of time," Stella was talking about how she'd save Danielle from the cliff.

"Yes, Stella, I was there. And I'm very grateful, but my sister says-" Danielle was about to say, but was cut off when a lion-like creature appeared in front of them, making Danielle gasp. "A manticore!" she exclaimed. The manticore roared. "We've got to get past him," said Danielle. All the ponies prepared to fight except Rachel. Spirit Rhymes was quick to attack by kicking the manticore.

"Take that, you beast! You better not make me into a feast!" she cried. But, the manticore roared again, making Spirit's mane frizz up. She was completely despaired. "My hair!" she cried, running away.

"Wait," said Rachel, but Spirit Rhymes didn't hear her. Suddenly, Bubbly jumped onto the beast's head and tried to herd it down.

"Woo-hoo! Get along, little doggie!" she shouted. The beast jumped past Rachel as Bubbly wrestled with it.

"Wait," said Rachel, but Bubbly didn't hear her. The beast threw her off its back.

"Whoa! All yours, Stella," said Bubbly.

"I'm on it!" said Stella bravely.

"Wait," said Rachel, but Stella didn't hear her. She flew towards the beast and tried to confuse it, but it whacked her with its tail, sending her flying and causing her to scream.

"Stella!" cried Danielle as Stella landed in front of her. All the ponies prepared to fight the beast and the beast readied to fight the ponies. The ponies charged, but Rachel immediately stopped them from attacking.

"Wait!" she shouted. The ponies finally heard her and stopped. Rachel calmly approached the beast and it roared, ready to fight her, but Rachel didn't fight back. The other ponies covered their eyes.

"Shh. It's ok," said Rachel. She rubbed the manticore's paw gently with her nose. The manticore showed Rachel a thorn in its paw. "Oh, you poor, poor little baby," said Rachel.

"Little?" asked Stella.

"Now, this might hurt for just a second," said Rachel. She quickly pulled the thorn out causing the beast to roar and pick up Rachel.

"Rachel!" cried the other ponies thinking the manticore was going to eat her, but the manticore was licking her, making her giggle.

"Oh, you're just a little old baby kitty, aren't you? Yes, you are. Yes, you are," said Rachel. The ponies saw their chance and walked past the licking manticore without a hitch. Danielle saw that Rachel's mane had curled around her hat, but she didn't mind.

"How did you know about the thorn?" asked Danielle.

"I didn't. Sometimes, we all need to be shown a little kindness," said Rachel. Danielle smiled. She continued to follow the others as the purple wisp prepared her next challenge for the ponies. Meanwhile as the ponies got deeper into the woods, Spirit Rhymes could feel herself shiver.

"My eyes need a rest from this woods-y vest," she said. Suddenly, the overhead trees covered the moon. Rachel's hat was the only source of light. "Well, I didn't mean it literally," said Spirit Rhymes.

"That agent ruin could be right in front of our faces and we wouldn't even know it," said Danielle. The ponies talked over each other until Bubbly broke up the conversation.

"Oh, wait. I think I stepped in something," said Bubbly. Rachel screamed. "It's just mud," said Bubbly. Then, she looked on the scary faces on the trees and screamed as well. All the trees had scary faces and seemed to growl at the ponies. They all screamed. All of them that is except for Purple Pie. She was laughing and making silly faces to mimic the trees.

"Purple, what are you doing? Run!" said Danielle.

"Oh, girls, don't you see?" Purple Pie said as she began to dance to music that began playing. She began to sing.

(Purple Pie)

When I was a little filly and the sun was going down

"Tell me she's not," said Danielle. Purple Pie kept singing.

(Purple Pie)

The darkness and the shadows

They would always make me frown

"She is," said Spirit Rhymes with a sigh. Purple Pie continued singing and bouncing around.

(Purple Pie)

I'd hide under my pillow from what I thought I saw

But Granny Pie said that wasn't the way to deal with fears at all

"Then, what is?" asked Stella fearfully.

(Purple Pie)

She said "Purple, you gotta stand up tall"

Learn to face your fears

You'll see that they can't hurt you

Just laugh to make them disappear

Ha, ha, ha

After Purple's laugh, the face disappeared. The ponies gasped.

(Purple Pie)

So giggle at the ghosty

Gaffaw at the grossly

Crack up at the creepy

Whoop it up with the weepy

Chortle at the kooky

Snortle at the spooky

And then, tell that big old scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you

Then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna

She laughed so loudly. The trees' faces disappeared as she sang her last note.

(Purple Pie)

Laugh

Soon, all the ponies were laughing. The laughter didn't stop as they kept going until they came to a river that was very wavy. Purple Pie stopped walking and the other ponies bumped into her. "How are we going to cross this?" asked Purple Pie. The ponies heard crying nearby. They looked to see a giant purple sea serpent with half a mustache. His tail was making the big waves.

"What a world! What a world!" he cried out splashing the water in frustration.

"Excuse me, sir. Why are you crying?" asked Danielle.

"Well, I don't know. I was just sitting here, minding my own business when this tacky little cloud of purple smoke just whisked past me and tore half of my beloved mustache clean off! And now, I look simply horrid," said the sea serpent, splashing the water again. The force of the water soaked the ponies. They all sighed.

"Oh, give me a break," said Stella.

"That's what all the fuss is about?" asked Bubbly.

"Why, of course it is. He really needs that mustache of his," said Spirit Rhymes. She calmly walked up to the sorrowful serpent. "Oh, you poor thing. You lost your facial hair? Whoever did this to you is not being fair," she said in rhyme.

"You're right. I'm hideous!" said the serpent.

"I simply will not let such a crime get away without fixing it in time," said Spirit Rhymes determinedly. She bit one of the serpent's scales and picked it right off.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" he cried. Spirit Rhymes held the scale high in the air.

"Spirit Rhymes, what are you-?" Danielle was about to ask, but Spirit Rhymes cut off her tail with the scale, shocking the others including the sea serpent. After tossing the shiny purple scale aside, Spirit Rhymes used her magic to lift the piece of her tail she'd sliced to replace the serpent's mustache. He was very delighted.

"Oh, my mustache. Thank you," he told Spirit Rhymes.

"You look smashing," she replied.

"Oh, Spirit Rhymes. Your beautiful tail," said Danielle, feeling bad for Spirit Rhymes, but Spirit didn't mind.

"Oh, it's my dear. It'll grow back, so there's nothing to fear," she said.

"So would the mustache," said Stella. Danielle gasped. She jumped in the river and began to swim across.

"We can cross now. Let's go- argh!" she cried because the sea serpent was lifting her up.

"Allow me," he said. He let the ponies jump on his back to the other side. As they kept going, Danielle could see the old castle straight ahead. They were getting closer! Danielle would soon find out how the Elements of Harmony would help her find her true porpose in life.

"There it is! The ruin that holds the Elements of Harmony. We made it!" she cried. Danielle began running very excitedly about finding her dream.

"Danielle, wait for us!" said Bubbly as she and the other ponies ran after her.

"We're almost there- whoa!" Danielle cried as she nearly fell off a cliff. Stella pulled her back by her tail just in time.

"What's with you and falling off cliffs today?" asked Stella. The ponies saw that the bridge had collapsed by none other than the cloud of purple smoke the sea serpent spoke of.

"Now, what?" asked Purple Pie.

"Duh," said Stella opening her wings.

"Oh, yeah," said Purple Pie as Stella flew into the mist and grabbed the other end of the bridge. She flew to the other side and was just about to tie the bridge when she heard a voice.

"Stella?" said the voice.

"Who's there?" asked Stella.

"Stella…" said the voice.

"I'm not scared of you. Show yourself!" said Stella boldly.

"We've been eagerly awaiting the best young flier in Equestria," said the voice.

"Who?" asked Stella.

"Why, you of course," said the voice.

"Me? I mean, oh, yeah. Me. Hey, uh, you wouldn't mind telling Super Stella that, would you? Because I've been trying to be a showpony like her for, like ever," said Stella.

"No, Stella. I want you to join me. Dark Stella," a pony who very much resembled Super Stella only she was black with a purple mane and red eyes ran up to her. "I'm the greatest showpony in the Everfree Forest and soon, I will be the best in all of Equestria. But first, I need a sidekick," she said. Stella's eyes lit up upon hearing this.

"The most magnificent," said Dark Stella

"Yep," said Stella.

"Swiftest," said Dark Stella.

"Yes," said Stella.

"Bravest flier in all the land," said Dark Stella

"Yes, it's all true," said Stella.

"I need you," Dark Stella whispered into Stella's ear.

"Woo-hoo! Sign me up. Just let me tie this bridge quickly and then, we have a deal," said Stella.

"No! It's them or me," said Dark Stella.

"Stella, what's taking so long?" asked Danielle. She saw who Stella was talking to. "Oh, no," she said. "Stella, don't listen to her!" she shouted, but her voice was muffled by the moving mist made by Dark Stella's eyes.

"Well?" she asked.

"You. Thank you for the offer I mean, but I'm afraid I have to say no," said Stella politely as she tied up the bridge flew up and back to her friends. They all cheered for her. "See? I'd never leave my friends hanging," she said making Danielle smile. The ponies finally came inside the old castle looking at the stones Danielle had been searching for.

"Wow. Look, Danielle. Isn't this what you've been waiting for?" asked Bubbly.

"The Elements of Harmony. We found them," Danielle gasped in awe. Stella and Rachel flew up and carried the stones to the ground. "Careful, careful," said Danielle not wanting the stones to break. Purple Pie stepped forward to count them.

"One, two, three, four, there's only five," she said.

"Where's the sixth?" asked Stella.

"The book said when a five are present, a spark will cause the sixth element to be revealed," said Danielle as she bent down to the five stones.

"What the hay is that supposed to mean?" asked Bubbly.

"I'm not sure, but I have an idea. Stand back. I don't know what will happen," said Danielle as she readied her magic. The ponies stood back, also not knowing what will happen to the element stones.

"Come on, you guys. She needs to concentrate," said Bubbly as she led the other ponies out of the castle. Danielle stayed behind to try to put a spark on the five stone to make the sixth stone appear. However, a dark purple wisp of smoke swirled in and lifted the elements making Danielle scream.

"Danielle!" cried the ponies upon hearing her. Thinking she was in trouble, they immediately rushed back in the castle.

"The elements!" cried Danielle as she jumped in the purple cloud and disappeared with the elements. The ponies arrived a moment after she was gone. They all questioned each other in concern for Danielle.

"Danielle, where are you?" called Bubbly.

"Look," said Spirit Rhymes spotting a bright light from a nearby dark castle.

"Come on!" said Bubbly as the ponies charged for the source of light. In the castle, Danielle appeared coughing out the purple dust. She gasped upon seeing Nightmare Moon on the old throne. To make matters worse, she had the elements with her and cackled evilly. Danielle quickly stood up and readied herself to fight.

"You're kidding. You're kidding, right?" Nightmare Moon said unamused. Danielle charged up her horn and ran towards Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon did the same thing. But before Nightmare Moon could pounce on her, Danielle teleported to the old throne. She was right next to the elements.

"Just one spark. Come on, come on," she groaned as she lifted the elements with her magic. Nightmare Moon transformed herself into purple smoke, landed in front of Danielle and zapped her away. The elements were charged with electricity.

"No, no!" cried Nightmare Moon as the elements flickered around her. Danielle smirked, knowing what was coming, but when the magic subsided, there was no sign of the sixth element. Danielle gasped.

"But, where's the sixth element?" she asked. Nightmare Moon laughed and stomped on the ground. The force broke all the elements into shards. Danielle was shocked and disappointed by the terrible sight that met her eyes.

"You little foal! Thinking you could defeat me! Now, you will never see your princess or your sun. The night will last forever!" said Nightmare Moon. She cackled so loudly with lightning flashing and purple smoke whirling around her. Danielle was about to lose hope when she heard the voices of five ponies. With a gasp, she felt a spark ignite inside of her.

"You think you can destroy the Elements of Harmony just like that? Well, you're wrong. Because the spirits of the Elements of Harmony are right here!" she stated proudly as the five ponies stood next to her. The shards from the elements began to float.

"What?" said Nightmare Moon.

"Bubbly, who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of Honesty," said Danielle as shards floated to Bubbly. "Rachel, who tamed a manticore with her compassion, represents the spirit of Kindness." Shards floated toward Rachel. "Purple Pie, who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the spirit of Laughter." More shards floated to Purple Pie. "Spirit Rhymes, who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift, represents the spirit of Generosity." Some more shards floated around Spirit Rhymes. "And Stella, who could not abandon her friends for her own heart's desire, represents the spirit of Loyalty." The last few shard surrounded Stella as Danielle continued to speak. "The spirits of these five ponies got us through every challenge you threw at us," Danielle said proudly.

"You still don't have the sixth element. The spark didn't work," said Nightmare Moon.

"But, it did. A different kind of spark," said Danielle. She turned to the five ponies surrounded by the floating shards. "I felt at the very moment how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I cared about you. The spark ignited inside me when I realized that my true porpose in life, the one thing I wished for with all of my heart was to have friends." Suddenly, another stone floated above them all. Nightmare Moon covered her eyes with one wing as Danielle spoke some more. "You see, Nightmare Moon, when those elements are ignited by the spark that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the sixth element. The element of magic." Danielle's voice echoed as the room grew very bright. The ponies were all lifted in the air as the shards turned into necklaces. Danielle was the only one not wearing an element, but her horn's magic was connected to the magic of the necklaces and it created a rainbow that shot towards Nightmare Moon.

"No!" she screamed trying to get away, but the magic of the ponies' friendship was so strong, she was trapped and vanished. Danielle opened her eyes to find a blinding light and then, everything went dark. The ponies found themselves lying on the floor dazed. Stella was the first to come to.

"Oh, my head," she moaned. Purple Pie and Bubbly woke up.

"Everypony ok?" asked Bubbly.

"Oh, thank goodness!" said Spirit Rhymes upon discovering that her tail had been restored.

"Why, Spirit Rhymes, it's so lovely," said Rachel.

"I know. I'll never part with it again," said Spirit Rhymes waving her tail, thinking that that was what Rachel was talking about. Rachel laughed softly.

"No, you're necklace. It looks just like your cutie mark," she said. Spirit Rhymes looked at her necklace. It had a music note, just like the three on her cutie mark as Rachel had said.

"So does yours," she said. Rachel gasped upon seeing her necklace. It had a salt shaker like her cutie mark.

"Look at mine, look at mine!" said Purple Pie, hopping forward. Her necklace had a banana like her cutie mark.

"Oh, yeah!" said Stella when she saw her necklace. It had a cloud like her cutie mark. Danielle was the only one without a necklace, but she didn't mind.

"Wow, Danielle. I thought you were just talking a lot of nonsense, but I guess we really do represent the elements of friendship," said Bubbly who was about to cry for joy.

"Indeed you do," said a warm voice. It was the Voice of the Sea.

"Thanks, my beloved Sea. Thank you," said Danielle.

"No, Danielle. Don't thank me. You have discovered the Elements of Harmony and found the true porpose of your life: Your five friends," said the Voice modestly.

"To live my own life filled with happiness and porpose, following my dream," said Danielle.

"For using the magic of friendship to defeat Nightmare Moon and discovering the true porpose of your life, you will now be named a princess, one who acts not by forcing others to bow before her, but by inspiring others to dream with her. You have shown that you are capable of doing just that. And for that, I now pronounce the princess of Ponyville, Danielle Alexandra Splasher," said the Voice. A magnificent pony appeared and placed a beautiful blue crown on Danielle's head.

"Congragulations, Danielle," said the princess, known as none other than Princess Celestia. Danielle's crown lit up the elements and created another rainbow that expanded all over Equestria and the ocean beyond, bringing in the light and the world of dreams to all that inhabit Equestria as well as the Equestrian Sea. Danielle's pod got caught in the light and they decided to get out of the lagoon to follow their dreams. For the first time ever, they felt free, awed by the beauty beyond the lagoon. Princess Celestia held a cornation party in Ponyville to celebrate Danielle's new position as a Ponyville princess. But, Danielle was sad.

"Why so glum, Princess Danielle? Are you not happy that you have opened up the world of dreams and can return to your pod at your lagoon?" she asked.

"That's just it. Just when I learned how wonderful it is to have friends, I have to leave them," said Danielle. Thinking quickly, Princess Celestia looked at Stripe, who was just waking up as inspired by Danielle as everypony else.

"Stripe, take a note please," Stripe did as told as the Princess spoke. "I, Princess Celestia, hearby degree that the unicorn Danielle Alexandra Splasher shall get to continue to learn the magic of friendship. She must report to me her findings from her new home in Ponyville," she said. Danielle was overjoyed. Her friends gathered around her to hug her and look at her crown.

"Oh, thank you, Princess Celestia. I'll study harder than ever before," said Danielle. The ponies cheered knowing that their Ponyville princess was here to stay. As for Danielle, she kept going on adventures with her friends, but that's another story.

**A/N Don't be fooled. The story is not over. More adventures to come.**


	3. The Ticket Master

**A/N Maxwell is a unicorn who met the ponies during Danielle's coronation**

The sound of knocking caused me to wake up. I looked around lazily to see where the noise was coming from. I exited the bed and walked to my front door. I opened the door and saw Danielle standing outside with a smile on her face.

"Hi, Maxwell, I was heading over to Bubbly's garage to help her out a bit. Would you like to come?" she asked.

"Um…" I thought for a moment. I wasn't going to be busy with anything today. I guess I could go… "Sure, I'll go."

"Great!" Danielle exclaimed. "Come on! Let's go!" When I was walking with her outside, I noticed that she had the baby chipmunk on her head. She noticed me notice her chipmunk and spoke.

"Oh! Sorry, I forgot to introduce you to Stripe! He's my assistant with my studies."

"Hey there!" Stripe greeted me.

"Hey… I'm Maxwell." I replied. "I heard you opened the world of dreams by defeating Nightmare Moon, Danielle. You really do have the glow of a dreamer!"

"Okay Maxwell, no need to get excited. Don't overload me with questions; I think you just woke up." Danielle told me, giggling a little. I just continued walking.

"But, Danielle, I really want to know!" I whined.

"Oh, Maxwell. Don't be like Stripe." Danielle responded. She and Stripe laughed and I tried to cope with the situation. When we both arrived at Bubbly's garage, she stood at the door to greet us.

"Well, hello there, Danielle. I see you brought… I'm sorry I never caught your name." Bubbly said.

"It's Maxwell." I responded.

"Well hello, Maxwell. I'm glad you could be joining us."

"Why don't we get to work, then?" Danielle announced cheerfully. And so, we began checking the buses to make sure Bubbly got them out for their daily routes on time. We had on clipboards that contained pencils attatched by a string for writing checkmarks. We each chose our own city vehicles and began the attendance. While I was checking off the streetcars, I could see Stripe sitting lazily on Danielle's head. He must be a handful… Once we had got the vehicles out for work, we grouped up together and began walking back to the garage.

"Thank you so much Danielle and Maxwell, for helping me out. I bet I could have all the buses finished their morning routes by lunchtime." Bubbly thanked with a hop, while Stripe was on Danielle's head tossing out snacks with a "Nope" for each one. "If I win, he's going to waltz down the streets of Ponyville in a ballet tutu!" She giggled.

"No problem at all, Bubbly. I'm glad the goal is lunchtime. All this hard work is making me hungry!" Danielle replied.

"I know, right?" Stripe interrupted, as he tossed an apple which bounced off of Danielle's back. Danielle gave him a stare.

"Oh really, Stripe? You've been lounging on my back all morning while we worked!"

"Exactly!" Stripe responded. "You guys were taking so long, I missed snack time!" Danielle's stomach grumbled. She laughed nervously.

"Well I guess we better get some food." Stripe continued sorting through the snacks in the basket, tossing out ones he didn't like for some reason.

"Aha!" He finally pulled out a bright red shiny apple from the basket. Danielle licked her lips.

"Oh, Stripe! That looks delicious!" However, Stripe immediately forced it in his mouth and chomped down. "Stripe!" Danielle scolded.

"What?" Stripe questioned. Stripe immediately burped and something formed with his breath that even surprised me. It was a scroll letter…

"It's a letter from the manta!" Danielle exclaimed. Stripe grabbed the letter and cleared his throat. He opened the letter and read what was inside. "Dear Danielle Alexandra Splasher, I would like to personally invite you to the Grand Ocean Gala in the Equestrian Ocean on the 21st day of yada, yada, yada… I will send enough tickets for you plus one guest!" Both Bubbly and Danielle gasped.

"The Grand Ocean Gala!" Bubbly and Danielle continued to jump around and dance, repeating the same words of which I did not know.

"What's the Grand Ocean Gala?" I asked. They both gasped and looked at me.

"You don't know what the Grand Ocean Gala is?" Danielle asked. I shook my head. "It's only the best beach party ever when my pod comes on land!" I still looked confused. However, Stripe looked annoyed and he opened his mouth to make a disgusted look, but he suddenly burped out two golden tickets.

"Look! Two tickets!" He announced.

"Wow! Great! I've never been to the Gala, have you Stripe?"

"No! And I plan to keep it that way! I don't want any of the girly frilly froo-froo nonsense." Stripe replied.

"Aw, come on Stripe! A dance would be nice!"

"Nice?" Bubbly interrupted. "It's more than just nice. I'd love to go. Because, if I had a ticket stand set up, ponies would buy tickets to go on carnival rides until sunset. Do you know how much business I could drum up for the bus depot? Why, with all that money, we could do a lot of fixing up around here. We could replace the roof. Buddy could replace the bath brushes. And Loriel could replace her saggy old tires. Why, I'd do anything to go to that gala."

"Oh… well in that case… would you like to-" Danielle was interrupted by a scream.

"Are we talking about the Grand Ocean Gala?" Stella exclaimed after she had fell on top of Bubbly and Danielle.

"Stella! You told me you were too busy to help me check the buses! What were you busy doing? Spying?" Bubbly demanded.

"No!" Stella immediately responded. "I was busy… napping. And I just happened to hear that you have an extra ticket?"

"Yeah, but…" Danielle was interrupted again.

"Yes! This is so awesome! Super Stella performs at the Grand Ocean Gala every year! I can see it now…"

Stella was already about to begin her story.

"Um… I'm just going… to check on the buses…" I said.

But the ponies seemed to be too busy discussing about the Grand Ocean Gala. I grabbed Bubbly's clipboard and pencil and managed to carry them over to a bus station. I checked off all the buses that came and went and sat down for a moment, catching my breath after checking off three buses at the same time.

Geez, they're so obsessed over the "Grand Ocean Gala", what's so special about it? Besides Danielle's pod coming up on land, of course…

Who knows? Maybe it's just my negative thinking…

I shook my head and decided to get back to the others. When I arrived back near the bus depot, I saw Stella and Bubbly leg wrestling on a small post.

"Aw, forget this!" Stella exclaimed and flew out of the area.

"You're not getting away from me!" Bubbly ran after her.

I sighed. I guess I'd better go after them… I ran after Bubbly who led me into town. When I stopped to catch my breath, I could hear her saying, "Wait just another minute!"

"Bubbly! Were you following me too?" It was Danielle.

"No! I was following this one!" Bubbly pointed to Stella, "to make sure she didn't try any funny business… still trying to take my ticket…"

"Your ticket?" Stella exclaimed.

"But, Danielle's taking me!" Purple Pie interrupted, who was obviously part of the group too.

Soon every pony was joining in, trying to win their way to the extra ticket.

Okay, this was getting on my nerves.

"Girls!" I shouted.

They all looked towards me.

"Don't you think you girls are getting a bit out of hand? I know this 'Grand Ocean Gala' is a huge deal to you, but that doesn't mean you should be fighting for it! Danielle is the one with the extra ticket and she'll take whoever she wants, now just leave her alone, so she can think about it!"

"Yeah! What he said! Go on, shoo!" Danielle exclaimed.

Every other pony except Danielle started walking out of the area, muttering under their breaths.

"Don't worry I'll figure this out!" Danielle yelled out to them.

Danielle sighed and looked at me. "Thanks Maxwell. I can't think straight! Especially since I haven't got anything to eat."

"Well now's your chance." I replied.

"You're right." She smiled. "I'm going to get Stripe and grab a bite, want to come?"

"Sure…" I didn't really know what I wanted to do… so I just went with the flow.

We walked for a moment until she grabbed Stripe who was waiting in the pond in her home after the whole situation with the other ponies.

"Took you long enough…" Stripe said.

"Not now Stripe… I just want to get something to eat. I'm so hungry!" Danielle replied.

"Oh boy!" Stripe quickly changed into a positive mood. "Let's go!"

Danielle sighed again and looked over at me. "Come on Maxwell, let's go before I starve to death."

We arrived at a nearby Café. We sat in a table with Stripe across Danielle and I being in the middle.

"Oh guys, what am I going to do? All five of my best friends have really good reasons to go to the Gala!" Danielle said. She then looked over to me. "Maxwell, I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked.

"I didn't even ask if you wanted to go."

"No, thanks, I'm alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Danielle sighed. "Well at least you understand Maxwell…" She then used her magic to peel leaves from a flower in a pot. "Bubbly… or Stella… Purple Pie, or Rachel… Spirit Rhymes? Oh, who should go with me?"

After hearing her stomach growl, she even licked the petals off the table.

"Have you made your decision?" the waiter asked.

"I can't decide!" Danielle yelled out loud.

"Danielle, he just wants to take your order…" Stripe said, pointing to his menu.

"Oh…" Danielle said. She told her order to the waiter.

"And for you, sir?" He asked me.

"The same." I replied.

"Do you have any half-notes?" Stripe asked. After Stripe looked at the waiter's face, he said, "No? Okay… I'll have the hay fries… extra crispy!"

"Well what do you think Stripe?" Danielle asked.

"I think we have to try another restaurant, I mean I like grass just fine but would it hurt anybody to offer some song notes?" Stripe replied.

"I mean about that gala and the tickets and who I should take!"

"Oh… You're still on that?"

"Stripe! Listen! How do I choose? And when I do choose, will the other four be mad at me? I mean I can give up my ticket and give away two, but that would still leave three disappointed ponies! What if I-"

The waiter had come by and dropped our food.

"Oh thank you… this looks so good." Danielle shared while Stripe ate away on his fries. "I'm sure everything will be much clearer once I eat."

I had been thinking for a moment, and I finally thought of a solution that might save us all from this mess.

"Danielle." I called.

"Hmm?" She said as she was about to take a bite of the sandwich using her magic to pick it up.

"Why don't you just-"

Suddenly, many ponies began running near us. They had all headed towards the inside of the building.

"Uh, madam. Are you going to eat your food in the rain?"

Rain?

Danielle dropped her sandwich and explained, "It's not raining."

Suddenly, the whole area was bombarded with water droplets. Everywhere except our exact spot.

"What's going on?" Danielle asked.

"Hi there, best friend forever I ever ever had! Enjoying the sunny weather?"

We looked up to see that it was Stella who was holding a cloud open.

Danielle grew an annoyed look on her face. "Stella… what are you doing…?"

"What do you mean? I just saw the smartest, most generous pony about to get rained on, so I thought I'd kick a hole in the clouds to keep her dry so she can dine in peace! That's all."

"Stella… you're not trying to get extra consideration for the extra ticket by doing the extra special favours… are you?"

"Me? No no no, of course not!"

"Uh huh…"

"Seriously! I'd do it for any pony!"

However, we saw many other ponies running to get shelter in the rain.

Stella saw this and she giggled nervously.

"Stella…" Danielle began. "I am not comfortable accepting any unwanted favors, so I'd appreciate it if you close up that rain cloud right now."

Stella groaned and did what she was told.

"That's better!" Danielle was about to finally eat the sandwich, but it got soaked along with her in the rain. She groaned in frustration. Stripe on the other hand, began snickering.

"Danielle! It's starting to rain! You look like you're in pain!" Spirit Rhymes explaimed.

"No… really?" Danielle replied, sarcastically.

"Come with me before you catch a cold! When it rains, nopony should try to be bold!" Spirit Rhymes grabbed Danielle and rushed her over to her music shop.

Stripe and I looked at each other and sighed. We had followed Danielle and Spirit Rhymes along the muddy road. Once we arrived, I saw Danielle shaking her hair. I did the same.

However, Danielle realized that the water she shook landed on Spirit Rhymes. "Oops… Sorry."

Although Spirit Rhymes changed her look and said, "Oh no! It's quite alright! After all, our friendship is bright, right?"

Here we go… I rolled my eyes.

"And you know what the best of friends do?"

Danielle was speechless, "Uhhh…"

"Singing a song, just me and you!"

Spirit Rhymes began messing with Danielle behind a cover. All I could hear were her struggles.

"There! Oh, it really suits you!" Spirit Rhymes exclaimed. I saw that she sang…

(Spirit Rhymes)

Danielle is my best friend

I hope our friendship never ends

She's so beautiful as everypony knows

From her shiny horn to her webbed toes

…to her.

"Uh… yeah! It is kinda catchy, isn't it?"

Stripe made a disgusted face, but Spirit Rhymes went over to him. "And you! Oh Stripe, I know just what your song will do!"

Spirit Rhymes then captured him the same way she captured Danielle and sang…

(Spirit Rhymes)

Stripe is the cutest chipmunk around

When he scurries on the ground

He makes the cutest sounds

He cheers me up when I feel down

…to him.

"Now you just need a big finish!" Spirit Rhymes mimicked a drumroll on his song.

"Bleeh!" Stripe shouted. "I told you! I don't want any part of this girl gala gunk! See you back at the pond!" He raced off ahead.

Spirit Rhymes laughed. "Oh, who need him anyway? This is all about your special day. How great you'll sound at the gala in the sea!" Spirit Rhymes tried to persuade Danielle, as Danielle continued humming to herself quietly.

"Wait… the Grand-"

I walked over to the corner and sat down to continue to listen to Spirit Rhymes' persuasion about the Grand Ocean Gala. I decided I would just wait until she was finally finished.

Finally Danielle figured out her scheme and said, "You're just going to have to wait for my decision like everyone else!" as she threw the music sheets Spirit Rhymes gave back at her.

"Now if you excuse me, I've been trying all day, just to get some lunch!" Danielle exclaimed as she started heading out the door.

Before she could say anything to me, Bubbly appeared out of nowhere. "Did some pony say lunch?" Bubbly took Danielle to a cart full of little snacks outside. Bubbly then tried to persuade her with her food. Danielle grew angry and left in a hurry.

I sighed and walked up to Bubbly. "Why can't you guys just wait for her decision? She's stressed enough about being hungry."

Bubbly sighed. "You're right…" She grew a disappointed look.

Spirit Rhymes came out, looking for Danielle. "Where did she go now? I have to persuade her somehow."

"She left, Spirit Rhymes." Bubbly explained. "Because of our selfishness… Maxwell here made me realize it…"

Spirit Rhymes thought for a moment and realized it as well. "Oh no… I've been a fool too…" Spirit Rhymes grew sad too. "Now what am I going to do? I have to tell her I'm sorry about the way I've been acting and ruined her day."

"You're right." Bubbly agreed.

"C'mon we can still catch up to her." I suggested.

"That's true… Oh no!" Bubbly suddenly cried out.

"What is it?" I responded quickly.

"If other ponies find out she has an extra ticket, they won't ever leave her alone!"

"Then let's hurry before Danielle starts to worry!" Spirit Rhymes exclaimed and we all rushed over to Danielle's home.

When we arrived, the lights were off and it was nighttime. I hope it wasn't too late…

We climbed underwater to her home just to finish seeing Danielle staring at Purple Pie, Rachel and Stella. She turned to us when she noticed we came in.

She screamed and spoke. "I can't decide! I just can't decide! It is important to all of you and I just can't stand to disappoint any of you, and giving me some gifts and doing me extra favors won't make any different because you're all my friends and I want to make you all happy and I can't! I just can't!"

Bubbly walked gently up to her. "Danielle, sweetheart. I didn't mean to put so much pressure on you. And if it helps, I don't want the ticket anymore. You can give the ticket to some pony else. I won't feel bad. I promise."

"Me too." Rachel flew near Danielle. "I feel just awful that I made you feel so awful."

"And me too!" Purple Pie joined as well. "It's no fun upsetting your friends!"

Spirit Rhymes walked over to Danielle. "Danielle it was unfair of me to put you in such a stressful spree."

"Yes! That means the ticket is mine!" Stella laughed as she chanted.

We all looked at Stella with an upset look on our faces.

Stella realized this. "You know… I'm too young to perform at the airshow anyway… I don't need that ticket either."

"We all got so excited about going to the gala, that we couldn't see how nervous we were making you…" Bubbly confessed.

They all apologized to Danielle and I finally received my chance.

"Now… I was about to explain to Danielle about this idea I came up with before we were interrupted…"

"What is it, Maxwell?" Danielle asked.

The other ponies leaned towards me, wanting to know.

"Why don't you ask Manta Ray if she could give you enough tickets for every pony that wnts to go? I'm sure she would understand… if not… then you could return the tickets and no one can go. After all, it's better to not go and stay together than to fight over the tickets… right?"

Every pony was silent for a moment until Danielle spoke to Stripe.

"Stripe, take down a note."

Stripe got his utensils ready.

"Dear, manta. I've learned that one of the joys of friendship is sharing blessings, but when there's not enough blessings to go around, having more than your friends can make you feel pretty awful… so… though I appreciate the invitation, I am returning both tickets to the Grand Ocean Gala."

"What?" Every pony exclaimed.

"I agree with Maxwell. If all you ponies can't go with me, then I don't want to go either. And I know I can ask for more tickets… but I don't want to risk upsetting the manta over this situation… so I am returning them."

"Danielle…" Bubbly began. "You don't have to do that…"

"Nope, I've made up my mind. Stripe, you can send the letter now."

"Stripe opened the window and sent the letter with his breath.

"Now you won't get to go to the gala either…" Rachel said.

"It's okay… if you all aren't there…, my best friends, then I couldn't possibly have a good time."

Every pony went up for a group hug, but I stayed away. Stripe made a disgusted face for the third time today already. However, he looked as if he was going to throw up.

"Well what do you know, Stripe. You're just like those young fillies after a very fast train ride…"

He burped up something else… it was a letter!

"A letter from the manta?" Danielle exclaimed, surprised. "That was fast!"

Stripe grabbed the letter and opened it to read it. "My faithful student, Danielle. Why didn't you just say so in the first place?"

Something popped out of the letter. Stripe grabbed them and held them up in the air.

"Seven tickets to the Grand Ocean Gala!" He cried.

Every pony gasped.

"Now we can all go!" Danielle announced.

Every pony cheered.

Danielle's stomach rumbled. Spirit Rhymes walked over to Danielle. "Allow us to treat you to food to satisfy your stomach's mood!"

They began walking out the door, grabbing their own ticket on the way. When each of the ponies received they ticket, Stripe walked out with his in his hand as I followed behind him.

"Stripe!" Danielle told Stripe.

"What?" He questioned.

Danielle used her magic to slip the ticket from Stripe's hand and place it in front of me, "Here." She said with a smile.

"Me…?" Why?" I asked.

She began explaining while Stripe tried to jump to retrieve the ticket. "You were a really big help today, Maxwell! You deserve to go."

"But… it's alright… Stripe should have it."

Before Danielle could argue, Stripe burped something else out. It was another letter. "And one for you, Stripe." He said as another ticket came from the letter. He grabbed with much excitement as he began laughing and skipping, but after he saw us and the rest of the ponies, he quickly returned his excitement. "Oh well… looks like I have to go too!" He began walking "cool" at first, then after being far enough, he continued his excitement. Every pony began laughing, but I kept my mood. I really wanted to have fun… but it just seemed that for now… that wasn't going to happen…

We all headed towards a pizza parlor, grabbing a table large enough for all of us. Every pony began talking to each other excitedly; especially pertaining to how they expect the Grand Ocean Gala to be. I kind of wanted to talk… but it was like I didn't have the energy to. So I just listened to every pony and tried to talk when the moment was right.

The girls ordered a large pizza with hay toppings. Danielle had asked me if there was anything I wanted, but I said I was alright with whatever. Stripe made sure to have his slices covered with quarter notes. After hearing Stella's flight bragging, Purple Pie's laughter, Bubbly's bath, Spirit Rhymes' new ideas for her song designing, and Danielle's new studies for spells, I truly learned a bit more from my new friends. I may not have talked much, but I am certainly a great listener.

After every pony's bellies were full, they started to go their separate ways for the night.

"I should get some sleep! I gotta wake up early for some more bus checking!" Bubbly said.

"Yep! That air show doesn't watch itself, you know!" Stella added.

"I need to study anyway." Danielle exclaimed. "It's Stripe's bed time and I should get him to bed."

"In the middle of the night, the groomers are working with all their might, so that by the dawn's first light, the slopes will be a pretty sight!" Spirit Rhymes said.

"Sleep? I love sleeping! It's good for your brain!" Purple Pie began jumping around.

"Purple Pie… you're going to wake up the whole town…" Danielle replied, shushing her a bit.

"Aww… I wouldn't want to keep everypony else from getting enough sleep…"

Every pony laughed. They all said goodnight and left. Danielle hung around a bit.

"I'm glad you could join us, Maxwell." Danielle thanked, picking up Stripe, who was already asleep, and placing him gently on her head. "Maybe another time?"

"Sure." I responded.

She walked off, saying goodnight.

I looked around and noticed that I had not even seen Rachel. It looked as if she left early.

I decided that I would end my day by walking through the park. The star filled night sky was perfect. There was a slow, cool and gentle breeze. I began walking through the park, enjoying the scenery.

However, I suddenly heard a faint sound of singing. When I walked closer to where the noise was coming from, it slowly grew from a faint sound to a beautiful voice. When I finally reached where the noise was coming from, I saw Rachel… she was singing with Loader and Dumper. She sat down on an edge of a cliff where below was the magnificent ocean where Danielle came from.

I slowly walked up to her and called her name. "Rachel…?"

She gasped and quickly turned around to see me. She looked terrified as she was sort of flinching.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you… I'll just be on my way…" I said as I started to turn around.

"Wait." Her voice called.

I turned back to her.

"…You're Maxwell… Right…?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh… I'm sorry I haven't talked to you… much…"

I walked over to where she was and took a seat next to her.

"That's alright…" I answered.

"No, no. It isn't… I'm just…" She couldn't really finish her sentence.

"Shy?"

"She looked down at the ocean. "Yes…"

"I know how you feel…" I looked up towards the sky. "Don't worry about it… I don't mean to put any pressure on you, or any other pony…"

"That's nice…" she replied.

After a moment of silent, I asked "So… what do you do, Rachel?"

"What do you mean…?" She asked.

"Like… do you walk on the dark roads of a salt mine and help the big machines that work there?" I asked from seeing her with the tall loader and the dump truck.

"Oh… yes, I do!" She started showing some excitement, but it was very soft. "I love living deep underground in a salt mine! That's how I got my cutie mark!"

"That's amazing." I said as I turned to look up at the sky again.

"What about you, Maxwell?" She asked.

"Me?" I was a bit caught off guard.

"Yes... what do you do?"

I felt a little uneasy… I wasn't allowed to do anything but…

"Well, nothing but help ponies… I don't really have a special talent…"

"Helping ponies is really good! But I'm sure you have a special talent! What about your mark?" She noticed the soap mark.

"My… mark?" I nervously replied.

"Yes. How did you get it?"

"Um…" I quickly responded. "It's… because I was allowed to do one simple thing, clean."

"Clean?" She looked a little worried.

I sat in silence for a moment. "Um, I should probably go… It's getting really late."

"Oh…" Rachel looked a little sad. "Ok, then… maybe I'll see you tomorrow… if that's okay…?"

"Yeah…" I responded, while standing back up. "Good night…"

"Good night…" she replied.

I began walking back to my house. When I arrived, I jumped on my bed and thought about what just happened. I started getting this feeling that I have never really felt before… what was this feeling…?


End file.
